


New Adventures

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism, incubus Scooter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Scooter and Vaughn visit a manticore for some voyeuristic fun.





	New Adventures

Vaughn was curious what creature they were going to meet. It had taken Scooter a while to get the courage to ask him, Vaughn was elated, wanting to know what creature Scooter had pictured fucking him. It gave him a thrill to know his incubus boyfriend was comfortable fantasizing about him like that. 

He grinned as Scooter lead him into an old New Orleans graveyard with large crypts and statues. He held his lover’s hand, flashlight in the other, as they walked in the darkness.

“This is really exciting.”

Scooter grinned at him, Cajun accent thick and wonderful. “I can tell.” He squeezed his hand.

Vaughn giggled. “You’ve had _ me _ fantasizing about this ever since you asked.”

The incubus’ grin turned a little embarrassed. “Yeah?”

He stopped them and pulled Scooter into a kiss. It was slow, soaking into Scooter like a fine wine.

He sighed. “You always know how to get me.” He took Vaughn’s hand and lead him through the graveyard. They came to a large crypt with devils on either side of the large door. They were stuck frozen in the middle of a growl, their horns twisting up above their heads.

“Woah…” Vaughn slowed to stare at them.

Scooter pulled him along, pushing open the heavy door and leading them inside. Rows of tombs lined the walls, dating back at least two hundred years. When they got to the back, Scooter pulled on the horn of another devil statue, opening a panel in the floor. A tight, winding staircase lead into darkness.

Vaughn shined his flashlight into the depths. “Woah…”

Scooter chuckled. “I should take ya on more adventures.”

“That’d be awesome!” He said, eyes large and excited.

They started down the stairwell. As they left the stairs, fire erupted on torches, all the way down the corridor and around the corner.

“It knows we’re here now,” Scooter said. He pulled Vaughn against him as Vaughn clicked off the flashlight. They walked down the hall, around the corner and finally into the large den of the manticore.

Vaughn gasped, gripping onto Scooter’s arm and halting in his tracks. The creature lay in the middle of the large room, its eyes trained on them. Its wings were folded and resting, its scorpion tail curled around it.

Vaughn stared, awed by the impossible creature.

Scooter smiled sheepishly. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…”

Vaughn slowly turned his gaze to his lover. “It’s not that, it’s just… So incredible and I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Gently, Scooter wrapped his arm around Vaughn and walked him up to the creature. As he did so, he let hormones seep from his hand and onto Vaughn. It wasn’t a lot, just enough to let the manticore get the scent and the hint of what they wanted.

The creature came to Vaughn’s thighs laying down, its head still reaching up to easily sniff Vaughn’s neck. It did so, sniffing his neck and chest and then concentrating around his waist where the hormones were being deposited.

“What… What do we do?” Vaughn whispered.

“Just wait, he’ll let us know if he’s interested or not.”

Vaughn nodded and waited.

The manticore licked his hand and then stretched. Scooter grinned. “That means we’re good to go!”

“Yeah?”

When Scooter nodded, Vaughn began to strip naked. The manticore watched, its eyes following Vaughn. When he was completely naked, he frowned. “What… Should I do..?”

Scooter looked at the manticore. The beast turned onto its back and exposed its stomach, and its dick, red with a larger head, round and glistening.

“Ah,” Vaughn said. He turned and kissed Scooter before turning back to the manticore and getting onto his hands and knees.

Scooter sat on the floor nearby, adjusting his clothes so he could play with himself as he watched. “This is gonna be so hot!” He sighed.

Vaughn positioned himself so Scooter could see, his ass facing towards the manticore’s head. He took a lick of the manticore’s cock, finding it slightly leathery. He pulled the tip into his mouth, feeling the soft barbs that lined the shaft of the cock. It grew in his mouth, the barbs larger the further down he got.

He heard a quiet hiss from Scooter and grinned. His lover was getting turned on by this and it excited him completely. He sucked the cock deeply, wanting to put a show on for Scooter.

And incubus ate it up, feeding slowly on their sexual essence. It was becoming an incredible meal as Vaughn got more and more into it. He watched the manticore lean forward to sniff Vaughn’s ass, giving it a long lick that made Vaughn gasp around the cock. His ass perked for the manticore as it licked again.

Vaughn moaned loudly, rocking into the creature.

The beast stood, moving around Vaughn and towering over him. Scooter felt the excitement from Vaughn, and even the manticore, who had been alone for hundreds of years. Vaughn stayed on his hands and knees, looking back at the creature. It walked over him, its head right next to Vaughn’s.

Scooter stroked his cock, amazed that his fantasy was finally happening. The manticore began humping Vaughn, searching for his hole. Reaching around, Vaughn took the cock, glistening with slime and lead him in.

As soon as the manticore sank deep, it began to fuck him quickly. Vaughn moaned loudly, pressing into the manticore. It filled Scooter, sending electricity through him as Vaughn was getting closer and closer. The excitement of a beast weighing down on him swirled around them. His hand moved between his legs and he began to play with himself, moans turning to shouts.

“Shit,” Scooter sighed. He was almost full, but he was hungry for more, for watching Vaughn.

The manticore shoved into him hard and by the loud, satisfied sound Vaughn gave, the beast must have cum. It bucked into Vaughn several more times, making him orgasm. He panted as the creature moved away from him to lay back down and begin to clean itself.

Vaughn crawled over to Scooter, grin wide, ass dripping. He moved between his legs and sucked in his cock.

“Oh!” Scooter gasped, relaxing into Vaughn. The man sucked madly, moaning and bobbing his head desperately. Scooter let his head fall back, hand settling in Vaughn’s hair. Scooter fed, cock swelling in his lover’s mouth until he came.

Vaughn lapped at his cock, cleaning it. He kissed Scooter’s neck, taking his time as the incubus calmed. “This was incredible,” Vaughn said. He kissed over Scooter’s warm flesh. “We should come back.”

Scooter giggled, pulling Vaughn into a long kiss. “I’d love that, and I think our friend would too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
